


we own the night

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Celebrations, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's quite possibly the greatest moment of Bayley's life.</i>
</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/78398.html">Challenge #057</a> - "dream" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we own the night

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for One Million Words' 25th April word of the day, "gold".
> 
> set post-nxt takeover brooklyn (august 2015).

It’s quite possibly the greatest moment of Bayley’s life.

This is better than all the times she’s been starstruck meeting legends over the past couple of years, better than any other win she’s ever had. She might be humble, but getting to have title gold in her hands has always been her dream, and she’s finally achieved it. She might have had to beat Sasha to do that, but Sasha respects her and is proud of her and loves her.

Soon enough, Becky and Charlotte are out there with them, eyes and smiles bright. Bayley may not be able to kiss them like she wants to while they’re out here in the ring, but she can give each of them one of her trademark Bayley hugs, warm and tight and grateful.

As the four of them face the resounding crowd, their hands raised and joined, Bayley knows it’s a turning point, and that her winning the title only solidifies it. It doesn’t matter though, doesn’t matter that Sasha and Charlotte and Becky are in the process of moving up to the main roster while she stays in NXT. After all, they haven’t left her behind – they’re just waiting for her.


End file.
